Jigsaw
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: Set on Zoe's standalone ep. Back in the land of reality, things are beginning to make sense meaning that she makes a big decision.


She continued to walk through the corridors of the ED, a slight smile still evident on her face from Max. For the past week they'd been pretty much living in a hotel and they were thoroughly enjoying spending all of their spare time together. Their relationship was getting serious and yet she was completely fine with that, she was the happiest that she could remember being in ages. Today marked a year since their first kiss and that was why she was carrying a card towards her office.

After a spate of bad dreams set in the ED, she'd been surprised to find the ED running smoothly and quiet which almost made her wonder whether she was dreaming still. Despite the fear and anxiety that the dreams had invoked, they had had her benefits because for the first time she realised just how she felt about Max. Despite them being a figment of the dream world Max had been there for her throughout reminding her that he loved her no matter what, he'd been a solid reminder that it was just a tough day and that for her at least, life would go on outside of the ED. The presence of an engagement ring in her dream reminded her just how serious this relationship was, and yet she was thrilled at the thought. Everyone around her had seemed to notice just how in love she was, in her dream at least, even though she'd only just admitted her feelings to herself.

Staring down at the card on her desk, she removed a pen from the pot that sat next to her hand and looked down at her card. A year? How had they managed that? Ripping the cellophane off of the card, she once again contemplated how they had got to this point before she scrawled a brief message in the card.

_Dear Max,_

_It's been a year since you first sent me flowers, it's been a year since I kissed you without planning or overthinking it. Don't question it. Thank you for sticking with me, I'm sorry that I'm frequently a nightmare but I'm happy. _

_Love Zoe xx_

Zoe licked the envelope once she'd placed the card inside, and then sealed it shut before leaving the office with the card in hand. Her shift had started five minutes ago and she was yet to treat any patients, and she knew how much a minute counted in the hospital and yet it counted in her life right now too. As she headed towards Max's cupboard, she took a big breath until she realised that he was probably still up in maternity with Lena. Briefly she wondered how she was going to do this, until she decided to slip the card through the crack of the door and then headed off in the direction of resus.

"I loved the card." Max spoke once Zoe arrived back in the hotel, in front of her she found a table of her favourite foods and a bottle of champagne that she recognised as an expensive brand. "Happy anniversary baby." He spoke, watching as Zoe walked closer to him and sat on his lap instead of the seat next to him. She lent down and kissed him, putting all of her feelings into the kiss. Pulling away she noticed a massive smile across Max's face and then her eyes were drawn towards the black box in the centre of the table, a box that was identical to the one that she'd seen in her dream. In that moment everything slotted into place and she knew what she had to do.

She stood up from Max's lap, she could feel his gaze on her as she reached into the centre of the table and took the box before placing herself back on top of Max. He looked at her curiously, unsure of what her next move was going to be and yet still he said nothing. Opening the box, she beamed as she saw how perfect the ring that Max had chosen was and it was just further confirmation that this was what she needed to do.

"Max Walker, I know it hasn't been a solid year together but I know that this is it for me. I love you so much and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to tell you up until this point. Max, I don't care about age or status, I need you in my life because I don't know how to be happy without you. My heart skips a beat when you smile at me, I get butterflies in my stomach when you touch me, I love you Max. Marry me?" Zoe spoke, deciding not to get down on one knee, she wasn't at all surprised when she found that he pulled her head down so that they could kiss.

"You kind of stole my limelight there and you might wanna get that heart thing seen to, Connie was a cardiologist right?"

"MAX!" Zoe shouted, gently slapping his chest as he delayed his answer.

"Yes of course I'll marry you Zoe and for the record, in case it wasn't obvious, I love you too. This is the awkward bit now, I don't think that the ring will fit on my finger." Max laughed, causing Zoe to burst out laughing too. Taking the box from Zoe, he removed the ring and slipped it onto her waiting finger.

"If anyone asks, you proposed not me." Zoe laughed, standing up and taking her fiancés hand and led him towards the bed, only for Max to resist.

"I went to all this effort with the food and I'm damned if it's going to go to waste."


End file.
